1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to trucks in general and, more particularly, to methods and apparatus for modifying a truck with a fifth wheel.
2. Description of Related Art
As is commonly known, a tractor trailer is an articulated truck having a powered tractor or truck pivotably connected to a trailer for holding goods. The truck includes a chassis supported on front and rear wheels respectively mounted to a front axle and one or two rear axles. A cab for housing a driver is mounted on the chassis, as is a large diesel engine for powering the truck. Typically, a lockable latching mechanism called a "fifth wheel" is mounted to the chassis so as to be positioned above the rear wheels. The fifth wheel usually includes a large top plate pivotably connected to a base plate secured to the chassis. The top plate is generally horseshoe-shaped and includes a center slot or throat for receiving a downwardly-extending kingpin of a trailer.
Due to the heavy loads they must pull, trucks are large and expensive pieces' of equipment. Since a truck represent a large capital investment, it is desirable to use a truck in as efficient a manner as possible. The efficiency with which a truck can be utilized, however, is currently limited because a truck is typically used only to pull a trailer due to the presence of the fifth wheel.
Based on the foregoing it would be desirable to provide a method and apparatus for more efficiently using a truck with a fifth wheel. The present invention is directed to such a method and apparatus.